bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gokō Asakura
Gokō Asakura (御稿.朝倉 Asakura Gokou, "Lit"; Imperial Manuscript of the Morning Treasury) is an exceptionally skilled Mercenary, who is in fact, a Sōzōshin of the Asakura Family. Like many of the pure-bloods in his Family, Gokō represents an emptiness of emotion. He however, represents a single emotion which has been emptied, that being his will to fight. Regardless of his occupation, Gokō has never wished to fight. Such an essence is displayed in his zanpakutō, which possesses a solely defensive ability, aside from the Harudōga Mūshō, which has adapted to his unwillingness to fight. Appearance Gokō has an appearance rather uncommon for the males in his family. Unlike the others, Gokō isn't a pretty boy. In fact, he is particularly masculine and isn't afraid to express it. Like a number of his clansmen, Gokō has striking silver hair. Unlike the others, his is relatively spiked, short and is much thinner than the others. His face is quite angular, and he holds sharp features, which are slightly rough. Another one of his more distinct features are his pair of dark blue eyes, which contrast well with his hair. He normally keeps them bound by spectacles when not on a mission, however. Additionally; Gokō's physique is exceptional. He is noted for a rather lean abdomen, but highly muscular and toned, which he isn't afraid to - though unintentionally - flaunt. Furthermore; his arms and legs are also very muscular, as a result of extreme training on his part. Most of the time, relatively loose clothes on normal people would become tighter on him because of his muscular definition. Finally, the last feature of his natural body that is worth noting is the large tattoo that is on his left arm, which takes up the entirety of the arm. He appears to have had it for a significant period of time, and it has some connection to Kido. Gokō's noted to have an attire that isn't very stylish, but simply suits his needs. On jobs, he generally wears a pair of dark blue jeans, brown belt with a gold clip, a dark blue jacket lined in gold with nothing underneath, along with a pair of sneakers half of the time. On another occassions, Gokō is usually seen wearing his spectacles, along with a light shirt and similar jeans-sneakers combo. Furthermore; he is constantly seen wearing two necklaces on him, their significance being unknown. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Hakuda Mastery Hohō Mastery Zanpakutō Tawōigwisin (타워의귀신 Ghost of the Tower) is the name of Gokō's zanpakutō. Gokō remarks that Tawōigwisin is a peculiar young maiden who horrifies Gokō on occasions. Her sealed state is that of a traditional , which is one of the reasons for his reluctance to wield her sealed state. The blade itself is an unusual silver coloration, as it constantly gleams without light's aid, in contrast to it's dark powers. The hilt itself is a twilight blue color, and the guard bears a diamond shape, and is the same twilight blue color. The sheath of the blade is an intricate twilight blue as the hilt and guard, with several white cords hanging from a small spherical ring that hangs on the top of the guard. *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: Trivia Behind the Scenes *Thanks goes to Nisshou for giving me permission to make a member of the Asakura Family and a Sōzōshin. Hats off to Sei for the concept of both articles. Category:Character